El Guardian de la Voluntad
by dragonmares0
Summary: Para lograr un gran cambio y poder logarlo, es necesario muchos sacrificios para acender a tu objetivo... incluso si debes abandonarte a ti mismo y hacerlo por los demas. Es la Historia de Lonsdaleit, un humano que fue traido al mundo de equestria para evitar una catastrofe. El, junto con sus amigos ahora deben enfrentarse a los retos que les deparen en este extraño mundo.
1. Capitulo 0

**Introduccion**

En el origen de la vida existieron 3 elementales que dieron la vida y la forma al mundo, Manto el elemental de la Tierra, Uma la elemental del Agua y Eteria la Elemental del Aire, los tres unieron su fuerza y crearon las diversas formas de vida que habitarían el planeta.

Después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que no bastaba con crear tantas formas de vida sino también crear a sus semejantes… los primeros equinos Terrestres, Pegasos y Sirenas, para que en algún tiempo ellos heredaran el mundo y lo cuidaran, sin embargo ante este gran cambio vinieron nuevos retos y problemas que tendrían que lidiar, tanto los elementales con sus hijos equinos que peleaban entre sí, y entre ellos mismos como elementales que querían lo mejor para sus hijos lo cual trajo una separación después de cierto incidente que tuvieron dos tribus vecinas que Vivian en total desarmonía lo que trajo una guerra que separo tanto a los elementales como a las tribus, haciendo que cada uno diera por su lado pero entre el caos otras tribus vecinas que vivían muy lejos de aquel conflicto, vivían en paz y armonía demostrando que si se podía convivir entre dos especies "diferentes" trayendo una serie de eventos que trajeron la primera unión oficial en armonía de dos especies y de ellas 2 fueron el ejemplo a seguir, y de ahí se esparció a las demás tribus llegando a una nueva época de paz dando por ente la innecesaria presencia de los elementales para acabar y ayudar a sus propios hijos para su desarrollo.

Manto quien viajaba por todo el mundo como un nómada con una forma diferente a la que el tenia originalmente, observaba a las tribus que visitaba y ver armonía crecer como uno de ellos, en uno de sus viajes se encontró a una pequeña potranca de nombre Flora quien había perdido trágicamente a su familia, ante esto el, la adopto y la tomo como su primera hija oficial quien al crecer se convertiría en la primera Reina de los Terrestres, Manto le dio poderes con los cuales ella seria especial ante todos ellos llegando a ser la protectora de los Terrestres y empezando una nueva era.

Durante el reinado de Flora, surgió un terrestre de nombre Wall quien se enamoró de ella, quien quería la mano de Flora en matrimonio, pero aunque Flora empezara a sentir algo por él, Manto no le podía permitir acercarse a ella, y de tanta insistencia Manto le encomendó siete pruebas para probar ser digno de ser su esposo, en total fueron siete pruebas, una más difícil que la anterior, dando todo por el amor el casi termina con su propia vida al cumplir con la última prueba, al estar al borde de la muerte, Manto aparece a su lado y lo cura dándole su aprobación, un título y el honor de ser el primer unicornio en ser creado, aunque era un cuerno similar a una estalagmita, ya que de una estalagmita uso para darle su cuerno.

En la boda aparecieron Uma y Eteria quienes traían regalos para los recién casado y para suerte de Wall, Uma le regalo una concha mágica que se fundió con su cuerno dándole la forma de espiral al cuerno y Eteria una pluma de sus propias alas que al unirse al cuerno le dio el toque final para que los tres elementos se fundieran y crearan al primer unicornio mágico, que durante su trasformación se produjo una estela que se esparció como una onda de luz por todo el mundo, creando a mas unicornios de los terrestres, creando así la raza de los unicornios oficialmente.

Wall ante su acenso al poder, poco a poco su sed de poder lo llevo a ser querer ser más que solo un unicornio… quería ser como uno de los elementales y Manto quien tontamente lo empezó a consentir dándole el poder del Fuego, un sub elemento de la Tierra, el carbón. Los otros elementales negaron el nuevo título de Wall como Elemental, al no ser un elemento que propiciara la vida como los suyos, lo cual Manto le dio su lugar para que no se sintiera rechazado y Wall a sí mismo como Magma Wall, el Elemental de Fuego.

Wall cada vez más se adentraba en la obscuridad, creando la magia negra para aumentar sus poderes lo cual trajo intranquilidad a su esposa Flora quien estaba preñada, trato de detenerlo apelando por su lado amable, sin embargo lanza un encantamiento hacia ella, cayendo en un sueño eterno para que no interfiriera en sus planes de conquistar el mundo, y traicionando la confianza de Manto, provoca una guerra entre los elementales usando su inteligencia, los ponen los unos con los otros y así poder dar el golpe final a ellos durante la batalla, sin embargo no se esperaba que la batalla fuera de proporciones cataclismica, destruyendo el mundo, la vida y creando nuevas criaturas de obscuridad abismal que terminaron con los supervivientes del cataclismo. Manto fue el único que permaneció en pie al final de la lucha, y fue el que se encargó de capturar y encerrar a las criaturas obscuras junto con guardianes que creo con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

Flora logro despertar de su sueño eterno para solo percatarse que todo había sido destruido y la perdida de sus futuros hijos quienes nunca nacieron, ante esto ella como su última voluntad, le pidió a su padre que cuidara de su legado, sacrificándose ella misma para poder reconstruir el mundo y regresar la vida al planeta desolado, dando así un reinicio al mundo con unos ligeros cambios, como los alicornios que surgirían como los protectores de la armonía de la misma esencia existencial de Flora.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1. Nuevos Inicios

Lonsdaleit y sus amigos se encuentran en un mundo extraño, sin saber su futuro, pero hay una calma, una paz y alegría que los inunda a todos, habían sido traídos a este mundo para que cumplieran una misión y ellos aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ya han pasado decenas de miles de años desde que los elementares cayeron, las reliquias que fueron creadas para la guerra están empezando a activarse por sí solas, los guardianes (faunos) que las custodias han empezado a corromperse por la energía oscura que liberan las reliquias. Los lugares en donde fueron guardados, están en un plano alterno, sin embargo la fuerza que mantiene los lugares fuera de vista, se está debilitando, cuando esto ocurra los guardias que custodian estos lugares, resguardaran las reliquias hasta que estos se corrompan completamente, posteriormente abandonaran su labor y empezaran a ocasionar desastres.

La misión principal es recuperar la reliquia para su nueva contención en un nuevo lugar, detener a los guardianes corruptos y salvar a los guardianes sanos.

Con esto bien claro los tres amigos buscaron un refugio cercano, ya que se acercaba el anochecer y necesitarían un lugar en donde dormir, así que buscando en los alrededores, en donde en poco tiempo encontraron una cueva en donde se refugiaron.

Lonsdaleit – Bueno, ahora tendremos que pensar en adaptarnos primero.

Sky – Eso es fácil, yo ya puedo volar.

Nova – Dilo por ti, se supone que yo puedo hacer magia con este cuerno… se supone que la magia no existe.

Lonsdaleit – Si, tú, como no, somos ponis, estamos en otro mundo muy diferente, con quien sabe que cosas allá afuera. Un caballo de piedra y un fauno muy extraño que resulto ser mi gato, nos trajo para resolver sus problemas "mágicos". Deberías de aceptarlo… además los tres no nos opusimos.

Sky – Si, deberías de relajarte y disfrutar. Estamos en un nuevo mundo, con quien sabe que maravillas esperándonos y aventuras increíbles con las que podremos probar nuestros límites.

Nova – (suspiro) Bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo. ¿Ahora qué?

Sky – Dormir, mañana será otro día.

Lonsdaleit – Mañana iremos por el primer templo, así que hay que descansar.

Nova – Una cosa más ¿Qué tanta información te compartió Manto?

Lonsdaleit – Conocimientos sobre nuestros poderes, recuerdos de su pasado… aunque son muy borrosos, solo me da una ligera idea de lo que pasó y fue algo horrible. Tú eres del fuego Sky del aire y yo de la tierra. Como soy de la tierra poseo más conocimientos que ustedes sobre mi elemento y sus usos. Ustedes tendrán que explorar sus poderes con más profundidad que yo.

Nova – Cuando me trasforme en GE, al darnos los poderes, pude entender de alguna forma cómo funcionaba mis poderes y creo poder desarrollarlos rápidamente… pero Sky…

Sky – ¿Qué yo que? ¿Crees que no puedo hacer lo mismo que tú? Yo también pude experimentar lo mismo que tú.

Nova – ¡Okey! Me retracto, si puedes.

Lonsdaleit – Bueno mañana se verá, hay que descansar. Mañana iremos al primer templo que es el que está por abrirse.

Se encuentran en frente del portal que los enviaría al templo en donde estaría muy probablemente un Fauno corrupto esperándolos. Mirándose los unos a los otros, los tres entran al portal y al entrar, lo que observan es un ambiente en plena descomposición, las plantas marchitas, las columnas y adornos que daban belleza al paisaje que se encontraba alrededor del templo. Ahora solo quedan escombros, en ese momento los tres entran en el estado GE (Guardián Elemental), dirigiéndose con precaución hacia el templo, Lonsdaleit se percata de que solo había poca tierra con la cual podía usar su poder directamente y el material de los adornos, caminos y las columnas, estaban hechas de un material muy extraño y desconocido de color blanco puro, viendo esto así que se levantó, empezando a caminar en su forma "semi-humana" preparándose para lo peor.

Llegando al templo, en frente de este se encontraba al fauno con su lanza en mano, frente de las escaleras que conducían a la puerta y única entrada del templo. El fauno ya estaba corrupto y lo más evidente de él, fue que sus ojos que emanaban una umbra obscura que en el momento en el que uno trato de preguntar se lanzó al ataque, sus dos amigos se prepararon para el contrataque mientras que Lonsdaleit se adelanta al ataque, cargando sus puños con energía elemental, acercándose rápidamente, el fauno usando su lanza trata de golpearlo de forma lateral, Lonsdaleit se desliza con las rodillas inclinándose hacia abajo para después rodar y terminar con un poderoso golpe con ambos puños que ocasionan una explosión de energía lanzando levemente al fauno, seguido de una onda de choque lanzada con su palma izquierda tirándolo al suelo, diciéndoles a su amigo nova "Nova ve por reliquia. Tú debes de ser quien la tome. La reliquia no te podrá corromperte. Sky y yo lo acab…"

Antes de que terminara la frase el fauno se levanta rápidamente y con su lanza en mano, lanza un golpe que saca volando a Lonsdaleit, derribando una columna de adorno, entonces Sky lanza una poderosa onda de choque seguido de un pequeño tornado que manda a volar al fauno, apartándolo de la entrada, entonces Nova se apresura a entrar y el fauno trata de lanzar su lanza a Nova, pero es detenido con un poderoso golpe de Lonsdaleit quien se había trasportado, usando la poca tierra que se encontraba, evitando que soltara la lanza recuperándose rápidamente toma a Lonsdaleit con su maño pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo Sky le da una veloz y fuerte patada en el hocico del fauno quien aún se negaba a soltar a Lonsdaleit, entonces Lonsdaleit usa una explosión en todo su cuerpo obligando al fauno soltarlo.

Nova dentro del templo usa su magia para tratar de resolver el laberinto, sin embargo aún era muy inexperto en la magia, así que usando su "gran cerebro", uso una honda calorífica que recorría todos los pasajes del laberinto y así encontrando la solución correcta del laberinto disponiéndose a seguir, empezó a sentir una poderosa energía obscura que literalmente se estaba materializando en una niebla totalmente obscura, pero esta no le hacía efecto al tocarla… muy dentro de él se encontraba una gran cantidad de obscuridad, que repelía por su propia voluntad a esta que quería consumir su mente.

Llegando al centro donde se encontraba la reliquia contenida. Se observa un salón no muy grande con y en su centro una esfera negra con ligeros destellos de llamas flotando. Nova acercándose con cuidado toca la esfera con su casco y esta automáticamente explota en forma de niebla negra que rodea a Nova, pero sin ningún efecto y empieza a disiparse toda la niebla de la esfera, adentro de ella se encontraba la reliquia de Fuego, Los brazaletes del ocaso. Poderosos y peligrosos artefactos hechos por el Rey Magma Wall, quien también creo 5 reliquias más para la guerra.

Sky y Lonsdaleit se encontraban aun combatiendo contra el fauno, que se hacía cada vez más difícil de combatir. Lonsdaleit tenía la forma perfecta para poder frenarlo de una vez por todas, pero necesitaba tocar el pecho del fauno, justo donde se encuentra su corazón, entonces Sky le conseguiría la distracción perfecta para que Lonsdaleit pudiera acercarse lo suficiente y poder dar el golpe final. Sky confinado en su agilidad ataca al fauno de tal manera que parecía un gato recorriendo el cuerpo con sus uñas, distrayendo levemente al fauno, Lonsdaleit se acerca desde la espalda y en el momento en el que se lanza haica el fauno, ente logra atrapar de la cabeza a Sky y dando media vuelta atrapa de igual manera a Lonsdaleit. Lonsdaleit explota para obligar al fauno a soltarlo, entonces Sky aprovecha la ocasión y se libera, reanudando su ataque a la cabeza, golpeándolo de tal manera que logra apartar la mirada. Lonsdaleit desde el suelo usando una patada deslizándola en el suelo, logra tumbar al fauno y en plena caída, se acerca rápidamente y con su palma toca el pecho del fauno, justo en el corazón despidiendo una poderosa onda que lanza al fauno lejos y al mismo tiempo arranca algo de él, antes de que tocara el piso el fauno, Lonsdaleit pisa fuertemente el luego y en el momento que toca el suelo el fauno, es congelado en una barra de cristal, Lonsdaleit levanta inmediatamente la mano con aquello que le había arrancado (era una copia del corazón, en forma de cuarzo, que funcionaba como conexión directa) rompiéndola con su maño al apretarla fuertemente convirtiendo al fauno atrapado junto con el cristal en una pequeña esfera de cuarzo cristal, Lonsdaleit apuntando con su mano hacia la esfera de cuarzo, esta es atraída inmediatamente hacia él, tomándola con la mano y absorbiéndola con su palma, mirando su mano dijo.

¿Nova ya lo tendrá?

¡Quién sabe! Lo más probable es que ya venga de regreso. No fue gran cosa.

¡La verdad, si! Los faunos deberían de ser mucho más fuertes. Debimos de haber salido muy heridos... más tú que yo.

¿Me estas menospreciando?

¡No…! O el fauno estaba muy débil o aún tenía algo de conciencia.

Lo que sea, ganamos y eso es lo importante, ya podemos irnos de aquí, en cuanto Nova salga

Nova. – ¿Qué? ¿Me extrañaban?

Sky. – Hablando del Rey de Roma

Lonsdaleit. – ¡La burra se asoma!

Nova. – ¡Cállense! Y ¿Cómo les fue?

Lonsdaleit. – Más o menos, y ¿Lo tienes?

Nova. – "Nooo, fui a comprarme unos lindos brazaletes para lucirlos en este condenado lugar" (ceja levantada)

Sky. – ¡Buuuu, bajen a ese burro del costal!

Nova. – ¿Cuál costal?

Sky. – Y yo ¿Qué sé? Tu eres el genio, genio.

Lonsdaleit. – Bueno, vámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los tres se retiraron y al salir Lonsdaleit cerro el portal con su poder, dejando una "pequeña" barra de cristal que se asomaba en la superficie, que servía como un poderoso candado que mantendría cerrado y contenido el templo mientras ellos buscaban la manera de remediar todo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2. Nuevo Hogar**

Después de tener en su posesión la reliquia, ahora solo era cuestión de que llegara Terramaine a recoger los brazaletes y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Los tres amigos esperaron en la cueva, mientras pensaban cómo será su vida en este mundo.

Nova –Bueno ahora que tenemos los brazaletes, solo falta por discutir en donde nos quedaremos, que comeremos, que tipos de seres viven en este mundo. Hay que hacer una investigación a profundidad.

Sky –Te la estas partiendo de nuevo otra vez. Déjate llevar a lo desconocido… a la emoción y a todos sus misterios. ¡Esto es una ventura!

Nova –Sabes bien que debemos encontrar un lugar mejor o hacer uno.

Lonsdaleit –Nova tiene razón, debemos encontrar un lugar apropiado. No sabemos cuánto tiempo podríamos estar en este mundo.

Sky – ¿Tú también? Bueno. Si es lo mejor, pues no hay tos.

Nova – ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, tú fuiste quien nos metió en esto en un principio, así que tú deberás de ser el responsable. Así que ve planeando como hacerle.

Sky –… (Voltea a Lonsdaleit)

Lonsdaleit – (O.o!) ¿Lo estas dejando a cargo?

Nova –Es cierto. Si termino semidesnudo dentro de un museo con buena seguridad, detrás de una vitrina con vidrio a prueba de balas, en una de las exhibiciones más preciadas... No había nada forzado y solo se tomó una cerveza ¿Cómo carambas lograste hacer algo así?

Lonsdaleit –De hecho fueron 7 cervezas. Solo pudiste ver que se tomó una. (Voltea a Sky) ¡Y tu imbécil! sabes bien que aún no tenemos edad para beber y solo para ser el alma de la fiesta, te dejaste llevar por los demás.

Sky –Para mí defensa. Fui víctima de las circunstancias.

Nova –Bueno, ya paso… y ¿no sabes cómo lograste entrar en el museo? Digo, entrar y evadir toda la seguridad, además de no forzar nada.

Sky –No recuerdo ni papa

Lonsdaleit –Eso fue obra mía. ¿Recuerdas que lo fui siguiendo cuando se volvió medio loco cuando se quitó la ropa y salió corriendo sin ninguna razón?

Nova –Siiip.

Lonsdaleit –Bueno pos lo seguí hasta donde se tropezó, se cayó y se quedó dormido en las puestas del museo. Se me ocurrió que sería una buena broma.

Nova – ¿Tú fuiste en que lo metió ahí?

Lonsdaleit –No. Yo solo lo logre meter dentro del museo y cuando lo logre meter, como era lo usual, voltee a los lados para verificar que no hay nadie, efectivamente y cuando voltee de nuevo a verlo, ya no estaba. Lo estuve buscando con mucha precaución, para no activar el sistema de seguridad y no ser visto por las cámaras. Cuando lo encontré… también me quede como "esto es del diablo" él estaba en dormido ahí… lo deje ahí y me fui.

Nova y Lonsdaleit se quedan mirando fijamente a Sky. Terramine entra a la cueva.

Terramine – ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

Lonsdaleit –Seee ¿vienes por la reliquia verdad?

Terramine –Si

Nova se acerca para entregárselas y Terramine saca un cofre.

Ponlos aquí. Su energía obscura podría afectarme.

Okey (se quita los brazaletes y los pone en el cofre)

Bueno, me tengo que ir.

¿No te vas a quedar un rato a hablar? Estábamos discutiendo en donde nos vamos a quedar

No, me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer. Hay un castillo con un alicornio en equestria. Podría llevarlos cerca de ahí.

¿Qué tan lejos estamos de ahí?

Al otro lado del mundo

Bien llévanos

Terramine usando su poder los tele porto en las cercanías de canterlot.

Terramine –Los dejo. Pero antes, tengo que decirles que nadie debe saber que ustedes tienen esos poderes y sobre lo que está pasando. Traten de mantenerlo en secreto. Confió en ustedes (desaparece).

Nova –Bueno. ¿Ya saben lo que hay que hacer?

Sky – ¿Comer un sándwich? (=P)

Lonsdaleit –Supongo que hay que primero hay que tan diferente es su mundo del nuestro y de ahí basarnos en nuestras acciones para pasar desapercibidos, si no es así, tendremos que adaptarnos. Después buscaremos un lugar en donde quedarnos. Luego pensaremos en los demás detalles.

Nova – ¡Exacto! Dijo que había un alicornio, supongo que es el gobernante o rey, según sea el caso. Bueno vam…

Lonsdaleit y sky ya se habían adelantado, dejando atrás a nova.

Nova – ¡No me dejen hablando solo!.

Sky –Caminando y hablando para no hacer charco.

Nova – ¡Así no se dice! es caminando y me… espérenme.

Llegaron a Canterlot y observaron las construcciones, muy similares al renacimiento y la escasa tecnología que había en comparación con su mundo, pero descubrieron que había muchas similitudes con su mundo en el pasado con este, lo que hiso más fácil su adaptación a este, dándose a presentar como viajeros de tierras muy remotas, en busca de aventuras y una nueva vida, lo que los puso a los curiosos bastante interesados en su historia, haciendo más difícil su estadía y a la vez más sencilla. Empezaron a conocer ponys, relacionándose cada vez más y más, llegando a los oídos del gobernante del reino quien no dudo en ir a darle la bienvenida a su reino.

Los tres amigos quienes conversaban con los curiosos que se acercaban, fueron sorprendidos con la presencia de la Princesa Celestia en persona, quien se presentó ante ellos para conocerlos, conocer su situación y propósito, lo cual ellos respondieron con cuidado, intentando su historia rápidamente, con buena sincronización y credibilidad para no llamar tanto la atención, en ellas estaba la búsqueda de un lugar en donde quedarse mientras se adaptaban a este "nuevo mundo", lo cual la princesa les ofreció una de sus cientos de habitaciones para que se quedaran todo lo que quisieran mientras se acostumbraban en lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, los tres decidieron que se quedarían en una sola habitación, ya que los tres no podían estar separados ya que debería de discutir y comunicarse muy seguido y sería un dolor de cabeza para los tres tener que ir de un lugar a otro a cada rato, así que la princesa ordeno adaptar una habitación para los tres, quienes muy felizmente le agradecieron a la princesa por su grata hospitalidad.

Después de la cena en la que se sirvió un banquete en honor a la visita de ellos, quedaron demasiado agradecidos, a excepción de Sky quien no dudaba en perdí y perdí, pero fue calmado y contenido por Nova quien siempre estaba limitándolo y reteniendo su exceso de energía y efusividad sin restricciones que el siempre expresaba, lo cual durante el banquete ambos empezaron a discutir de forma muy juguetona, tornándose en una batalla muy extraña entre comer y hablar, lo cual empezó a llenar de alegría el ambiente, mientras que Lonsdaleit se retorcía de la risa, mientras veía como sus amigos discutían y la princesa observaba con alegría sus diferencia que arreglaban de una muy rara y extraña forma alegre sin ningún afán de ofenderse de verdad, aunque sus discusiones tomaban un tipo de dialogo algo vulgar lo cual la princesa empezó a confundirse y preocuparse, pero Lonsdaleit se percató de ello y se sentó lo más cerca posible en la larga mesa.

No se preocupe princesa. Esto es normal. Los dos están jugando.

¿De verdad? Se dicen palabras ofensivas.

Claro, si son ofensivas… pero solo cuando no son amigos. Ellos se llevan así, como yo también me puedo llevar así como ellos.

… No me parece muy apropiado. ¿Seguro que ellos dos se llevan bien?

Solo están jugando. Si estuvieran enfadados, las cosas se tornarían tensas. Nosotros tenemos reglas que debemos obedecer.

¿Siempre han sido así?

No siempre. Empezaron con un poco de odio entre ambos, luego ese odio se convirtió en respeto, después ese respeto se convirtió en amistad y la amistad se convirtió en hermandad. Como en toda amistad, hay secretos y diferencias, que poco a poco las dejamos salir a la luz, para liberarnos de la culpa y quitarnos ese peso en sima. Así logramos una confianza total entre los tres.

… Yo tenía una hermana a quien deje a un lado sin darme cuanta, lo que causo que cambiara y empezar a llenar su corazón de rencor y odio, hasta convertirse en una yegua maligna que trato de traer la obscuridad eterna, entonces trate de dialogar con ella… pero fue inútil… ella ya era otra y no tuve otra opción que desterrarla a la luna. Desde entonces me he arrepentido de todos mis errores y he tratado de enmendarlo para ser una mejor gobernante.

De la Obscuridad nació la Luz y de la Luz se creó la Obscuridad. Ella algún día baja. nada es eterno. El tiempo es lo único que es real he inmortal y lo demás es una dulce y marga ilusión que muy contento de experimentar.

… (sonriendo) Gracias.

¿Por? ¡…ah! Bueno, de nada. A eso me dedico. Ayudar a los demás es mi especialidad.

Y tu Cutiemark ¿Qué significa?

¿Qué cosa?

(apuntando a su costado) tu Cutiemark

¡Ah, esto! No tengo idea.

¿Cómo la conseguiste?

No tengo idea. Nunca le puse atención… en realidad nunca me importo tener una.

¿De verdad? ¿No sabes cuando la conseguiste?

En ese momento se percató de que estaba llamando la atención, al no conocer lo que significaba ese dibujo en su costado, pero comprendía que tenía algo que ver con lo que el era.

Supongo que fue cuando descubrí mi verdadero potencial.

Y ¿Cuál fue tu verdadero potencial?

Que no soy un inútil… que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, si me lo propongo (tomando una rostro más serio) y que puedo protegerlo de cualquier cosa que trate de arrebatarme todo mi esfuerzo y sacrificio. (con una mirada más seria) Todo aquel que trate de quitármelo, lo aplastare sin misericordia… si no entiende de razones.

(sorprendida y asustada)… Valla, sin duda alguna arias cualquier cosa por ellos.

Si, sin dudarlo. Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa…

Al percatarse de haberse pasado, regreso a su estado normal, tranquilo y sumiso, ya que inquieto a la princesa en la forma en la que hablo.

Discúlpeme… me excedí.

No te preocupes. Entiendo lo importante que es para ti, todo aquello por lo que has esforzado y sacrificado para tenerlo. Como tus amigos ¿verdad?

Sí… Bueno creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama. ¡Hey ustedes bola de adeptos! ¡Ya terminen que hay que ir a dormir!

¡Claro! ¡Cabeza de estropajo!

No le digas así, vas a herir los sentimientos del estropajo mal oliente, que nunca se baña.

Es cierto, me disculpo por hacerte ver tus defectos.

Ustedes dos van a necesitar popote para tomar la sopa.

Sky empezó.

Y tú lo remataste.

Como sea vámonos. Ya es tarde. Bueno princesa nos retiramos a nuestra habitación que usted nos acogió.

Nova y Sky se empezaban a reír en silencio mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación y Sky susurro.

"Acogió"

Mientras se reían, llegaron a su habitación y cada uno se acomodó en sus respectivas camas, sin antes dejar en claro que mañana en la mañana tenían que discutir ahora, sus próximos pasos a seguir.


End file.
